Ça sent le sapin
by xKami
Summary: Les préparatifs des fêtes de noëls commencent chez certaines personnes dès le premier décembre, chez les Avengers aussi. Ici, tel un calendrier de l'année, vous découvrirez comment s'organise cette fête de famille, façon Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

Hellow !

Le premier décembre est arrivé, et j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic, en admirant mon calendrier Spider man... La création d'un petit calendrier de drabble sur les Avengers arriva donc, grâce à Spider man...

Niveau couple, beaucoup de sous-entendu: Stony, Hawksilver, et bien d'autres que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure ~

Pour moi, les Avengers, c'est un peu une famille recomposer, alors un événement comme Noël, ce fêtant en famille, ce doit d'être préparé. Chaque jour, vous découvrirez ce que fait cette super-famille pour préparer la fête.

ENJOY

 _ **X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X**_

 ** _Day 1:_**

En ce premier jour de décembre, un certain charme et bonheurs, c'était installer à la tour des Avengers. Chaque personne vivant ici se prêter au jeu, et pendant ses 25 prochains jours, tout allait être parfait. Et histoire de fêter ce premier jour, Tony installa le calendrier de l'avant près de la cheminer, installer spécialement pour cet événement. Un chocolat par jour, avec jouet en supplément, une personne par jour aurait son chocolat, une liste s'était établie, afin de ne pas voir un petit voleur supersonique voler et dévorer le tout. Le premier jour était pour Tony, après tout, c'est lui qui avait eu l'idée de partager un calendrier, afin de renforcer l'équipe, et montrer que cette fête n'était que partage et famille.

Ce fut en cette belle soirée que le milliardaire s'approcha du calendrier, découvrant alors celui-ci, totalement vide. Il n'y avait plus rien, ni jeu, ni chocolat, quelqu'un avait dévoré leurs précieux symbole. Ni une ni deux, il entra dans le laboratoire de ce qu'il appelait son " _Bro_ " avant de l'attraper et de le traîner dans un jeu enfantin, celui de Sherlock et Watson.

"Premier suspect, Pietro Maximoff, voleur de chocolat, café, croissant et crayon, bref, suspect idéal."

"Tony... Tu oublies qu'il est malade depuis 2 jours... Et ne mange presque plus..."

"Deuxième suspect, Maria Hill, cette dernière suivait un régime d'avant fête, et depuis halloween n'avait rien avalé de sucré, suspect presque idéal"

"oubli, elle a pris congé depuis 1 semaine... "

"Troisième suspect, Vision il..."

"Je t'arrête tout de suite, Vision ne volerait jamais des chocolats."

"Zut! Sam alors? Clint !"

"Je ne pense pas que Sam soit venu aujourd'hui... Quant à Clint, du chocolat? J'aurais compris pour les cornichons, mais le chocolat ce n'est pas trop son truc..."

Alors que leurs conversations suivaient le rythme de leurs pas en direction de la cuisine, Tony arrêta sa marche, regardant un corps mi allonger contre la commode.

"Coulson?!"

Ce dernier jouait, sur son ventre gonflé avec quelques jouets Captaine America, un large sourire taché de chocolat aux lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

Seconde case d'ouverte!

Enjoy ~

 ** _X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X_**

 **Day 2:**

Un café entre ses mains, ses yeux rivaient sur un programme inintéressant, Tony prenait une pause, et pensant retrouver sa famille face à la télévision et cheminer, il se retrouva bien seul, avec juste un petit mot, indiquant qu'ils étaient tous sortis. Tous, sauf lui. Ou presque, il entendit alors les pas d'une espionne russe, et de son acolyte arrivé.

"Kim possible et Robin machin acolyte de Kim! Vous n'êtes pas sortie?"

Le visage de Clint montra clairement l'ennui que lui procurer le milliardaire. Natasha, un léger sourire aux lèvres, répondit alors laissant Clint grommeler.

"Non, on s'entraînait un peu. Tu ne travailles pas?"

"Nan, je réfléchis, pour le nouvel an, cela vous dit une soirée déguiser . Ce serait assez sympa."

Natasha et Clint s'installèrent près d'Iron man, trouvant l'idée assez intéressante.

"C'est vrai... Je suppose que le grand Iron man, viendrait en Iron man?"

"J'avoue que l'idée m'a effleuré... J'imagine plutôt le costume que porterait Fury... "

"Pirate."

Clint ne put retenir un rire, imaginant clairement Fury en pirate. Natasha esquissa un sourire, fière de son idée.

"Non, trop... Trop peu imaginatif, il lui faut clairement quelque chose, de sombre, mais de cool..."

À ce moment-là, Clint se leva, se souvenant d'un film qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il avait eu la garde de ses enfants.

"FURY NOCTURNE!"

Stark, comprenant la référence ce leva à son tour, criant, lui aussi.

"ET COULSON EN HICCUP!"

À ce moment-là, Nick Fury et Clouson apparurent dans la pièce,suivit des autres venger.

"Stark, Barton. "

L'oeil valide du grand patron du Shield se posa sur eux. Les deux individus regardèrent la place vide où se trouvait juste avant Natasha, cette dernière avait fui, les laissant seul face au problème du dragon.


	3. Chapter 3

La troisième case est ouverte!

Merci pour vos reviews ! ::keurkeur::

 ** _X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X_**

 **Day 3:**

La télévision, belle invention, surtout contre l'ennuis. Les deux enfants de la famille étaient très souvent devant celle-ci, admiratifs devant les programmes, surtout ceux de Noël. En cette belle mâtinée du troisième jour de décembre, un petit conte de Noël passait à la télévision, avec, pour début, un enfant faisant une liste de cadeaux de Noël. Ce genre de chose ne se faisait guère en Sokovie, mais l'idée était plaisante.

En cette fin de mâtiné, Clint entra dans le salon, regardant les plus jeunes du groupe gribouillant sur une feuille. Curieux il s'approcha, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de la sorcière.

"Que faites-vous?"

"Une liste de Noël, pour le père Noël, pour avoir des cadeaux. Tony a dit qu'a Noël, sous les sapins il y aurait des cadeaux pour nous, et à la télévision ils ont dit qu'il fallait faire une liste"

Pietro lui, approuvait, hochant la tête tout en finissant sa liste. Clint se pencha, attrapant alors la liste.

"C'est moi qui m'occupe de vos cadeaux, avec Steve."

Bien entendu, la carte bancaire de Stark serait avec eux le jour des achats.

"Tu joues les pères Noëls le vieux? Et rend-moi ça, elle n'est pas fini! Et je pensais pas que tu allais la lire!"

Un soupire fut la seule réponse, alors que Clint lissait calmement la liste du jeune garçon.

"Pietro, tu ne passeras pas ton permis pour la millionième fois. Tu roules trop vite, tu es un véritable danger."

La fin de la liste le fit sourire. Il emporta alors les deux listes, les donnant à Steve, second père Noël des Avengers.

"Alors comme ça, le Maximoff avait demandé au père Noël un cadeau pour te l'offrir, c'est adorable je trouve... Quant à Wanda, je pense que son cadeau sera un peu dur à réaliser..."

"Celui de ravoir une famille.. Je pense... Qu'elle l'aura, nous sommes des Avengers, nous sommes une famille..."


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4 !

Petite dédicace a mes amies pour l'idée *^* luvluv

Merci pour vos reviews vous êtes trop chouuuuuu ::keurkeur luvluv::

 ** _X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X_**

 **Day 4:**

Une mâtiné, qui fut, une fois encore, sous le signe des dessins animés. D'habitude, Wanda était accompagnée par son frère, et Clint par moments, mais aujourd'hui, ce fut Vision qui admira avec elle le programme qui passait sur la grande télé. La jeune sorcière aimait beaucoup ce genre de programme familial, l'histoire d'une famille assez simple, devant braver des problèmes qui semblait anormale pour eux, mais plus que naturel pour elle.

"Wanda, tu aimes beaucoup ce genre de programme, je me trompe?"

"J'aimerais beaucoup ravoir une famille, je me sens très bien ici, mais il manque quelque chose... Une maman, et un papa..."

Tout en disant ceci, ses yeux brillaient pendant quelques secondes, seule Vision remarqua ce petit problème, mais ne dit rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Wanda entendit du bruit dans la cuisine, et une étrange odeur de gâteau, chose rare ici. Elle s'approcha doucement, avant de tomber, nez à nez avec Steve, vêtu d'un tablier rose jouant de son fouet pour finir ses muffins. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais aucun son ne put sortir, car Tony arriva, embrassant le front de la sorcière, avant d'embrasser Steve. Choquée, elle ne dit rien, reculant de quelques pas, avant de poser une main sur son front.

"Ça ne va pas ma fille? Tu ne veux pas de gâteau aux chocolats, ou de muffins?"

"Voyons Steve, notre fille est grande, elle n'aime peu être plus ça... D'ailleurs, ma douce petite puce, tu n'aurais pas vu Tonton Bruce?"

Un drôle de bruit coupa court à la conversation, Wanda sortie alors très vite de la cuisine, regardant d'où venait ce bruit de sonnerie. La porte s'ouvrit laissant place à Natasha, Bruce et Clint.

"Mais voilà Tata Natasha, Tonton Bruce, et Oncle Clint! Bienvenue!"

La brune recula encore, regardant alors Tony qui était arrivé, part de gâteau en main.

"Oncle Clint!"

Ce fut la chose la plus étrange qu'elle est vue, Pietro, ayant rajeuni de plusieurs années, sauta dans les bras de son "oncle" riant aux éclats. Vision arriva alors, pinçant le bout de son pull, la tirant dans sa chambre.

"Wanda, je crois que tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs se matin, pour changer la réalité, transformant les Avengers en famille parfaite..." ...

 ** _x * x * x * x_**

La fin de journée arrivait, tous étaient à table, Wanda mangeant le gâteau, au côté de sa tante Natasha, admirant alors son petit frère toujours sur les genoux de Clint, non loin d'eux se trouvait son grand frère Thor, et ses parents, parlant de la cuisine qu'ils souhaitaient refaire avec Tonton Bruce. Vision, lui, était un petit labrador, de couleurs étranges, mais tout à faite adorable. Promit, elle changerait tout ça, lorsque minuit sonnerait, là elle profiter de cette journée parfaite à ses yeux.


	5. Chapter 5

Premier samedi du mois, plus que 2 avant noël !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ::luv d'amur::

 ** _X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X_**

 **Day 5:**

"Je suis désolé, mais monsieur ne souhaite en aucun cas avoir à entendre les Chants de noël de Midgard sortir de votre bouche."

Thor, debout, au milieu du couloir, la tête lever vers le plafond avait une conversation des plus étranges avec JARVIS.

"Mais JARVIIIIIIS, je veux pouvoir chanter les chansons de votre peuple pour Noël, je ne possède que des chansons venant de mon monde, mais elles ne collent pas du tout avec la période de fête d'ici!"

La voix ne pouvait soupirer, pourtant, lorsqu'elle répondit une fois encore, nous pouvons clairement imaginer l'IA soupirer tout en grimaçant.

Thor n'arrêtait pas, depuis sa sortie au centre commerciale, ou, il avait entendu de nombreux enfants chanter au milieu de ce dernier, de doux chant de Noël, parlant d'un homme barbu au ventre imposant, il voulait lui aussi connaitre les chants. Surtout que le père Noël, lui faisait étrangement pensait à son père.

Il abandonna la voix, pour courir vers Wanda, cette dernière allait surement pouvoir l'aider.

"Je suis désolé, mais... Je ne viens pas de ce pays, je ne connais pas vraiment les chants d'ici... "

Tel un chiot, Thor quitta la pièce doucement, d'un pas lent, la mine triste, et son regard perdu.

Son aire abattu se transforma bien vite en un éclat sourire lorsqu'il vit Clint apparaître, il accourut alors vers lui. Clint, voyant cet homme imposant courir vers lui, l'air joyeux, eu un frisson et se mit alors à courir à son tour, ayant entendu l'histoire du chant de Noël. Jamais il ne souhaiterait apprendre ceci à Thor, ce dernier pouvait chanter 3 jours sans s'arrêter avant de sentir sa gorge lui piquer légèrement. Jamais personnes ici ne voulaient entendre les horribles chants de Noël répéter en boucle jusqu'à Noël.

Thor perdu de vue Clint. De nouveau, son visage s'assombrit, quittant l'étage pour aller jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement, ici il trouverait peu à être la joie en combattant de drôle de drone inventait par Tony. Mais, il retrouva bien vite la joie, trouvant alors Sam, venant d'arriver, prêt à s'entraîner ici.

"Sam! Mon ami aux ailes mécanique!"

L'homme se tourna alors vers le dieu nordique, surprit de ce surnom et de cette bonne humeur.

 ** _x * x * x * x_**

"Il est né le divin enfant!"

"Thor pitié! Ca fait 3 heures que tu l'as chantes celle la!"


	6. Chapter 6

De base je n'avais pas écris ça pour ce premier dimanche, mais j'ai eu une meilleure idée en parlant avec oliverkriss-kevinaline  
J'espère que vous allez aimé ~

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ::luv d'amur::

 ** _X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X_**

 **Day 6:**

Depuis que Thor avait appris les chants de Noël, ce dernier s'était pris d'amour pour la fête de Noël, et surtout pour le père Noël. Le mois de décembre avançait doucement, mais pas assez vite pour ce demi-dieu.

La soirée du dimanche 6 décembre se faisait face à la télévision. Rien de bien exceptionnel, tous étaient tranquillement dans leurs canapés respectifs. Alors que les Vengers étaient tous fasciné par le dernier Mission impossible qui passait, bien que Tony et Steve se disputer la couverture, un drôle de bruit venant de cette cheminée spéciale Noël les surprît. Natasha, plus courageuse que les autres, approcha doucement, fixant la cendre tremblée légèrement.

Les bruits s'accentuaient, et s'approcher à grands pas, alors que la cendre continuée à bouger à chacun des bruits sourds. L'espionne recula de quelques pas, cherchant du coin de l'œil l'arme la plus proche. Ce fut alors l'arrivée d'une chose, tombant sec sur les cendres, éparpillant le reste dans le salon. La poussière se dissiper peu à peu, les Avengers étaient tous a l'affût, arme ou semblant d'arme a la main. Un grand blond se leva alors, et d'une voix grave mais connaissable fit joyeusement:

"Oh oh, joyeux bientôt Noël les amis! "

Aucune personne n'osait prendre la parole, leurs yeux scrutant ce demi-dieu vêtu tel un père Noël, sortant tout droit de la cheminée, un 6 décembre.

"Alors... Elle n'est pas bonne ma surprise d'avant Noël? Tony, mon ami, pourquoi donc avez-vous une fourchette dans votre main?"

 ** _x * x * x * x_**


	7. Chapter 7

Semaine de révision, donc je risque d'être moins présentes :c

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ::luv d'amur::

 ** _X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X_**

 **Day 7:**

Les cadeaux de Noël se faisaient doucement, les jours passaient, et une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le premier jour de décembre. Bruce et Tony avaient donc décidait de sortir un peu, entre amis scientifiques, chercher des cadeaux pour Steve et Clint, car oui, malgré que ces deux la faisaient le plein de cadeaux, personnes ne souhaitaient qu'ils achètent leurs propres cadeaux. Tony avait donc proposé de jouer le père Noël, des pères Noëls. Tony avait attrapé Bruce, l'utilisant comme reine de Noël pour atterrir dans un grand centre commercial, admirant chaque vitrine décorer à la perfection, et écoutant les Chants de noël qui fusait dans chaque magasin et Hall. Notre ami Stark, marchait donc calmement, racontant une blague plus au moins drôle, avant de stopper sa marche, le visage déconfit. Bruce, curieux, glissa son regard sur le point que fixait son ami. Face à eux, devant une boutique de prêt à porter féminin, se trouvait un ennemi du Shield, se disputant la place numéro un avec Magnéto. Docteur Fatalis était là, face à la vitrine, en pleine réflexion. Victor tourna alors la tête, tombant sur le duo stoïque.

"Quoi? "

"Que... Qu'est-ce qu'un Latverien fait ici!? Bombe, fin du monde? "

"Trêve de Noël, les méchants ne sont plus méchants à Noël, les fêtes c'est important même pour nous."

"... C'est une blague?"

"Non. Et il n'y a qu'ici que je peux trouver le pull que ma fille veut."

"Ta... Ta fille?!"

"ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas."

À ce moment là, Le leader de la Latverie entra dans la boutique, demandant alors un joli pull panda de taille M. Tony lui, se pinça plusieurs fois le bras, admirant la scène sans pouvoir bouger, ce fut la chose la plus étrange qu'il n'est jamais vue. Jusqu'à ce que Fury ne sorte de cette même boutique, le même pull que Fatalis avait demandé en main.

"Quoi? Ma fille voulait ce cadeau à Noël."

"Fury... fille!?"

 ** _x * x * x * x_**


	8. Chapter 8

J'ai faillis oublié :c

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ::luv ::

 ** _X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X_**

 **Day 8:**

Mardi après midi, un orage se préparer, Thor réfutait qu'il n'y était pour rien. Une sortie devait avoir lieu, une simple journée à la patinoire, mais la pluie était trop importante pour s'amuser sur la glace. Natasha eut alors l'idée d'avancer la date des décorations. Tous les Avengers avait approuvé, invitant alors Coulson et Maria à cette petite journée, Fury avait décliné, fuyant bien vite loin d'eux. Après un petit jeu de courte paille chaque personne avait eu un lieu à décorer, la plus grande paille, avait le sapin, la plus courte, l'extérieur. Clint maudissait ce jeu, alors que Coulson arborait un magnifique sourire.

L'agent s'amusait gaiement face au sapin, tournant quelques fois la tête vers la bais vitré où ce trouver Clint, noyer sous la pluie et les guirlande colorer, scintillant. Bien vite, notre ami archer avait quitté ce lieu, remettant ce jeu à plus tard.

Le soir venue, ce fut une véritable surprise, sauf pour Maria, de découvrir un sapin aux couleurs, bleu, blanc, et rouge, étoiler, aux billes de Noël transparente, avec déposer dedans des photos et carte de Captain America. Tony, vexer de voir que seul Captain était présent sur le sapin, attrapa son armure qu'il décora, plaçant celle-ci au côté du sapin trop bleuté a son gout. Thor, s'amusant de ce petit jeu, invita son frère à se disposer entre le sapin et l'armure, son casque décoré de guirlande et boule de Noël, son visage affichant son désaccord total.

"Je... Je me sens honorer Agent Coulson, mais... Pourrait-on changer ses sapins... Et aussi retirer l'armure et Loki... Surtout Loki... J'ai peur qu'il ne prenne feu à coté de la cheminée."

 ** _x * x * x * x_**


	9. Chapter 9

Je passe en coup de vent, je répondrais demain, les révisions d'abord !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ::luvluv::

 ** _X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X_**

 **Day 9:**

La pluie avait totalement disparu, le temps revenait a la normal, froid mais avec un léger soleil. Clint attrapa alors son armada, et décida de finir son boulot. L'installation des guirlandes a l'extérieure. La première fit lancer à l'aide d'une flèche, elle brillait, s'instiller, et changer de couleurs toutes les 3 secondes. La seconde fut adroitement accrochée à l'aide d'une échelle, et alors qu'il descendit, cette dernière tomba au sol. Grincheux il recommença, et ce, pendant de longues minutes, jamais elle ne tenait. Il réussit alors à l'accrocher à l'aide d'une flèche, fièrement ancré dans le mur, mais, la guirlande disparue, comme par magie.

"Foutu truc!"

Un rire le fit se retourner, face à lui, se trouvait Pietro, riant ouvertement, tenant alors la fameuse guirlande.

"C'est toi alors! Au lieu de faire le con, aide- moi, c'est assez chiant comme ça!"

Pietro disparu, laissant derrière lui un filet bleuté.

"C'est ça... Fui..."

De nouveau sur l'échelle, il réinstalla la guirlande, qui, tomba, accompagner par les deux autres. Pietro n'avait donc pas fini de le faire chier.

Clint, grinçant des dents, essayait de se calmer, cherchant une solution intéressante face à ce Speedy.

 ** _x * x * x * x_**

"Wanda?"

Le jeune Maximoff glissa lentement dans le salon, la main et pieds accrocher, son corps totalement enroulé dans des guirlandes qui clignotait de toutes les couleurs. Il rampa du mieux qu'il pouvait, appelant à l'aide sa charmante sœur.

"Vision?"

Ses jambes bougèrent de gauche à droite, le faisant avancer de quelques centimètres.

"thoooor..."

Il ferma ses yeux, soupirant, allait il oser demander de l'aide à Stark?

"Captain, To... Tony?"

Le prénom de cet homme était sorti seul d'entre ses lèvres, mais il avait vraiment besoin d'aide.

"Vieillard, aillait, c'pas marrant là!"

Clint allait prendre cher.


	10. Chapter 10

Je me sentais obliger de faire cette blague x)

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ::luvluv::

 ** _X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X_**

 **Day 10:**

Le chaleureux guerrier d'Asgard arriva bien joyeux, jouant de son marteau, saluant tous les habitants. Il était tôt, trop tot, trop peu de personnes étaient aptes à lui répondre, encore moins en souriant. Le grand blond, lui était d'une humeur bien trop chaleureuse et pétillante, brûlant presque la rétine des individus avec se sourire trop brillant.

"Il a quoi aujourd'hui?"

Tony regarda Steve, café a la main, alors que ce dernier essayait de retenir ses paupières de tomber.

Les yeux des deux individus suivaient le corps de ce demi-dieu, qui lui, avança vers le sapin, installant alors son marteau dessus. Le sapin tenait, le sapin porté, le sapin avait le fameux marteau de Thor entre ses branches.

"Le sapin porte le marteau"

"Il en est pas digne"

"oh grand sapin, roi d'Asgard!"

"Avoue, tu rêves d'être un sapin là."

"Si tu savais... Toute les plus belles femmes d'Asgard seront collé à moi, et à ce marteau... Je serais tel un pikachu brun, avec un beau bouc, une magnifique couronne sur la tête et... Un demi-frère jaloux comme un pou."

 ** _x * x * x * x_**


	11. Chapter 11

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ::luvluv::

 ** _X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X_**

 **Day 11:**

La photo de famille. Personne ne peut échapper à ce genre de torture. Personne. Même pas une famille de super-héros.

Ici à la tour Avengers ce fut une surprise de découvrir une Natasha correctement installer sur le canapé, fixant un point imaginaire. Lorsque les Avengers entra, trouvant l'espionne ainsi, cela ne présager rien de bon.

"Ho... Une Natasha fixant le mur d'un air grave... Sauf qui peut..."

La remarque d'Hawkeye eut le mérite de faire tourner le visage de l'espionne russe, lorsque ses yeux croisaient se des Avengers, certains eurent un sursaut ou un terrible frisson.

"Bon... Je... Je crois que j'ai entendu le téléphone sonner!"

"Je viens t'aider à dérocher!"

Tony et Pietro étaient sur le point de partir en douce, avant que la voix froide mais exigeante de Natasha coupes leurs élans.

"On ne bouge pas."

 ** _x * x * x * x_**

"Pourquoi un pull aussi moche existe..."

"Demande à Tash... Je veux dire... Ce pull est magnifique!"

Wanda fixa Clint, sourcil lever. Natasha domptait n'importe qui ici...

"À vos places, et souriaient!"

Wanda, Maria, Natasha, Phil, Sam et Vision étaient installés sur le canapé, alors que le reste de l'équipe se trouvait de l'autre côté du canapé. Après que le flash n'illumine un peu pas trop la pièce, Natasha accouru presque vers l'appareil photo, admirant se parfait tableau de famille, même fury avait accepté de venir.

"Natasha... Ça va?"

La jeune femme regarda Steve s'approcher, posant alors sa main sur son épaule, voulant réconforter la jeune espionne au regard triste.

"Oui... parfaitement même... Je suis heureuse à vrai dire..."


	12. Chapter 12

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ::luvluv::

 ** _X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X_**

 **Day 12:**

Ce fut une première... La patinoire extérieure de la ville, ouverte spécialement pour les fêtes n'avaient jamais accueilli encore de super-héros. Passer inaperçu, ce n'était pas possible, surtout lorsqu'on voyait Tony, dans son armure, patiner en plein milieu, car oui, Monsieur Stark ne sachant pas patiner, et ne voulant pas être ridicule avait utilisé son armure. Mais il n'était pas seul à se faire montrer du doigt. Comme des patineurs professionnels, Thor et Loki dansaient presque sur la glace, éblouissant les autres patineurs de leurs duo, avec une tel grâce. Clint et Pietro, décidaient eux aussi de s'amusaient, ce mit à imités le premier duo. Bien entendu, entre un archer n'ayant presque jamais fait de patinoire, et un Speedy, un peu trop presser d'apprendre, c'était une véritable catastrophe. Non loin d'eux, Capitaine America refusait de bouger de son petit coin, il fixait la glace comme si cette dernière allait le dévorer, heureusement pour lui, Bruce était à ses côtés, n'ayant pas très envie de risquer de réveiller le monstre.

 ** _x * x * x * x_**

Wanda et Natasha admiraient alors les enfants s'amusaient sur la glace fraîche de ces douzièmes jours de décembre.

"Plus que 12 jours avant Noël..."

"Comment font les autres familles pour supporter tout ça..."


	13. Chapter 13

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ::luvluv::

Cette histoire sera en deux parties c:

 ** _X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X_**

 **Day 13:**

Dimanche matin, jour du seigneur, donc d'après Tony, LA journée de repos. Il s'était levé tardivement, avait pris un bon café face à la cheminée, regardant un programme télé inutile en compagnie de Bruce. La semaine fut longue, très longue, surtout avec tout ce qui s'était passé, Noël était une fête exténuante pour les Avengers, par moments il imaginait sa vie s'il n'avait jamais connu sa nouvelle famille, ennuie total et boulot non stop pour passer le temps.

"Tu as l'air pensif, ça va?"

"Hum... Oui, je pensais juste ... Aux cadeaux, Clint et Steve nous n'ont rien dit sur l'avancement des achats, et puis, il faudrait peu être aussi qu'on trouve enfin quelques choses t'intéressant pour eux."

"J'avoue que d'avoir vu Fury ou... Le docteur Fatalis dans un magasin d'ado nous a fait oublier notre but premier.

Leurs conversations firent couper à l'arrivée des jumeaux Maximoff et du père avant-noël Thor. Rien d'extraordinaire, a par peut-être le drôle de machin aux pieds de Pietro.

"Qu'est-ce que sait ?"

"Bah, une voiture télécommande!"

"Pourquoi... Tu as ça, à ton âge?"

"Pour vous faire chier."

La réponse exacte était de faire chier surement Clint, mais Tony replongea son nez dans son café, ne voulant rien savoir des plans du Maximoff.

Salle d'entrainement: 13h09

De nombreux coups se succéder, des respirations saccadées emplissait la pièce, ici se trouvaient Natasha et Sam s'entraînant sous les directives de Steve. Alors que l'espionne paraît un coup, un bruit fit stopper tout mouvement, machinalement, les deux combattants baissèrent leurs regards entre eux, découvrant alors une petite voiture passaient sans demander son reste, avant de continuer sa balade, se heurtant aux pieds de Captain America. Alors que tous les yeux se posaient sur la voiture, cette derrière, muni d'un téléphone portable se mit alors à diffuser un chant de Noël des plus affreux en boucle, alors que la voiture reprit sa course, tournoyant dans toutes la pièce. Natasha se mit alors à courir après cette dernière ne pouvant plus supporter un seul chant de Noël.

 ** _x * x * x * x_**

"Pietro, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je joue avec Quicksilver Junior"

"Tu as donné un nom à ta voiture?"


	14. Chapter 14

Ma semaine d'exam commence... Je risque d'être en retard...

Je vous aime hein... Et j'aime vos reviews 3

deuxième partie, Enjoy!

 ** _X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X_**

 **Day 14:**

Laboratoire de Bruce: 11h23

Une discussion vive était en cours entre les deux scientifiques, pendant que l'un d'entre eux noté quelques mots importants sur une tablette. Protons, neutrons, crêpes et pain de mie, leur discussion varié selon l'envie de Tony, et de son estomac. Sans réellement regardait sur le bureau, le génie milliardaire posa instinctivement sa tablette avant d'entendre un léger ronflement et de voir cette dernière partir à toute vitesse. Sous cette dernière ce trouver l'engin qu'il détestait le plus depuis hier matin, la foutue voiture de Pietro.

Chambre de Wanda: 12h10

Depuis quelque temps, notre chère sorcière c'était rapprocher de Vision, ce dernier était un être intriguant à l'esprit si innocent, Wanda prenait plaisir à passer du temps avec lui, au grand dam de Pietro. C'était une occasion en or, alors que Wanda et ce dernier avaient une discussion futile d'après Pietro, ce dernier, armé de sa voiture décida d'agir pour so... Pour le bien de sa soeur. À l'aide d'une caméra correctement accrochée sur le haut de la voiture, et d'un petit engin emprunter à Stark, la voiture s'approcha doucement avant d'actionner l'engin by Stark Industrie. Un jet d'eau visa alors vision sous le regard amusait de Wanda. La voiture prit la fuite, pendant que le propriétaire ricanait dans son coin.

Cuisine: 14h43

Thor et Clint jouaient de leurs habiletés pour lancer des cacahuètes tout droits dans leurs bouches, ignorant totalement qu'un monstre mécanique les surveiller. Alors que l'archer tapotait le dos du dieu nordique qui était en train de s'étouffer, la voiture fila tout droit, corde solidement accrochée à l'arrière, avant de passer devant les deux amis, tournant vers la poubelle, et faisant plusieurs tours autour de cette dernière. Lorsque le blond réussit a survivre de la cacahuète, Clint avança d'un pas pour reprendre le paquet, inconscient du piège laissé par le bolide fou. De multiples jurons, un paquet de cacahuète au sol, et un archer étalé de tout son long dans la cuisine, Pietro arriva avec fierté, s'approchant doucement du père de famille .

"Tu l'avais pas vue venir ?"

 ** _x * x * x * x_**

Le feu crépité doucement face aux visages heureux de l'équipe, alors que non loin d'eux, un jeune homme au regard triste contempler le feu danser face à lui. Un soupire de désespoir accompagna alors la danse endiabler du feu sur cette carcasse désormais noire de cendre.

"Pietro... Ne soit pas triste, tu en auras une nouvelle..."

"NON!"

Les jumeaux regardaient le reste de l'équipe, surprit de ce mot dit a l'unissons et des regards sévères.


	15. Chapter 15

Merci de me soutenir *^* Bientôt noël en plus!

X-men en force ~

 ** _X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X_**

 **Day 15:**

Clint Barton. Ou le type le plus compliquer en matière de cadeau. Stark avait beau chercher, rien, aucune idée lui venait en tête. Un arc, il en avait déjà beaucoup trop, un livre de drague pour les jeunes, pour enfin comprendre que Pietro lui faisait dû rentre dedans depuis des mois, ou bien un pyjama, histoire de ne pas ravoir une énorme honte en voyant Clint au réveille, tel Adam.

Bref, aujourd'hui, Tony avait décidé de trouver de quoi offrir à ce type. Il avait donc tiré Steve en direction des magasins. Le centre-ville était l'endroit idéal, les décors de Noël étaient tous posés, et allumer, la ville était magnifique, brillante, l'esprit de Noël était présent. Steve admirait la vue, regardant à gauche,puis à droite, cherchant sans trop chercher un cadeau. Tony, lui était à l'affût, ses yeux fixaient chaque vitrine, chaque individu, son cerveau bouillait, au point de ne pas voir la personne en face de lui. Ce fut lorsqu'il entra en contact avec un métal froid qu'il baisa la tête, tombant nez à nez avec nul autre que Charles Xavier, défenseur des X-men et directeur d'une école de mutant... Ou l'inverse plutôt. Ses yeux chocolat glissaient alors sur le second individu qui poussait le mutant. Un type bien connu. Après le docteur Fatalis, il fallait qu'il tombe sur le second numéro 1 super-vilain du SHIELD, Magnéto.

"Tiens c'est nouveau, les méchants et les gentils font les courses ensemble."

"Trêves de Noël, et toi, tu sors papy ."

"Je fais ma BA, chouette ton pull, tricoté par un chauve qui a mauvais gout, je suppose "

"Oui c'est ça. Charmante ton écharpe, tiens, c'est un suçon que je vois qui dépasse?"

Iron man vs Magnéto, tout était bon pour rabaisser l'autre, et se battre oralement. Pendant ce temps, Steve souriait d'un air gêner, glissant sa main maladroite sur sa nuque.

"Alors le boulot?"

"Ça va, ça va... Pas trop dur à la tour?"

"Ça va aussi... Et toi a l'école?"

"Les jeunes et Noël, rien de bien méchant..."

 ** _x * x * x * x_**

Steve et Charles regardaient l'air désespéré leurs deux amis en venir presque aux mains tels des enfants de maternelles. Histoire de stopper la future "bagarre" Steve attrapa Tony tel un sac à patates, le transportant sur son épaule pour s'éloigner. Ce dernier grommelé, tirant la langue au grand méchant, qui lui, traîner par son écharpe, du suivre le professeur.


	16. Chapter 16

Merci de me soutenir *^* Bientôt noël en plus!

Aucun objet n'a été malmener durant le tournage /PAN

 ** _X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X_**

 **Day 16:**

La neige, doux flocon blanc tournoyant dans le ciel de New York, tombant et recouvrant les rues, tout enfants qui se respectent aime ce sentiment de froid sur leurs pieds alors qu'ils jouent dans les parcs. Malheureusement, la neige était absente, totalement absente, et manquait horriblement à tout le monde. Pietro était l'un de ses enfants, en cette douce mâtinée, il admirait par la grande baie vitrée la ville s'éveiller dans la douceur. Il repensait à ses journées de neiges avec sa sœur, lorsqu'ils avaient encore leurs parents, lorsqu'ils descendaient leurs rues à coup de luge, la neige inondant de bonheurs leurs cœurs.

"Tu repenses à la Sokovie?"

"A vrai dire, plutôt a la neige... "

"Je me souviens de nos journées à jouer sur la luge..."

"Tu imagines en refaire, avec les Avengers? Stark en ferait sur son armure!"

Sa soeur se mit à rire tout en posant délicatement sa main sur son épaule, procurant une affectueuse chaleur.

"Wanda... J'ai une idée!"

 ** _x * x * x * x_**

Tony venait tout juste de finir l'un de ses projets, lorsqu'il sortie de son laboratoire. Il s'avança doucement vers l'ascenseur avant d'entendre un bruit et cris se rapprocher de lui a vive allure. Curieux il regarda en direction des escaliers pour voir ensuite les Maximoff arrivaient hâtivement a l'aide d'une se ses armures. Alors qu'ils continuaient leurs dégringolade sur son armures, il vit par la suite Steve descendre lui aussi sur son bouclier, accompagner de près par Natasha sur un plateau, Clint avec l'ancienne porte que Hulk avait casser. Thor était le dernier avec la table base. Tony regarda sa familles continuaient leurs chemin.

"C'est quoi ce..."

Un dernier individu arriva alors, lui finissant sa course aux pieds de Stark.

"Spider man... Que me vaut l'honneur de te voir descendre mes escalier avec mon matelas..."


	17. Chapter 17

Merci de me soutenir *^* luv yu

 ** _X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X_**

 **Day 17:**

Une arrivée furtive de Thor était impossible, à chaque fois qu'il arrivait, toute la tour était au courant. Que ce soit Bruce qui était pourtant au fin fond de son laboratoire, ou Clint malgré ses lourdes siestes. Cette fois, Thor, le dieu de la foudre arriva vêtu de son habit impeccable de Noël, accompagner par son cher frère armé de son visage grognon. D'un autre côté, n'importe qui aurait cette mine affreuse s'il devait porter cet horrible serre-tête de renne. Mais personne ne refuser rien à Thor, ce dernier et sa bouille de chiot ne connaissaient pas le mot "non".

Après plusieurs blagues puériles de Tony, calmer par le grand Captain America, Loki réussi a enlevé le serre-tête sans que Thor ne boude très longtemps. Ce dernier avait une bien meilleure idée.

Vous vous rappelez lorsque je vous ai dit que PERSONNE ne refusez rien à Thor, et bien... Même Natasha avait accepté l'idée du dieu nordique.

Tous fut alors vêtu d'une tenue de Noël, au grand dam de certains. Clint avait hérité de la barbe la plus irritante, Natasha de la jupe la plus courte, et Steve d'une tenue un peu trop moulante. C'était juste une tenue à porter dans la tour, histoire de s'amuser, pourtant le sort en décida autrement, ni une ni deux, un super-vilain débarqua histoire de voler les cadeaux de Noël.

 ** _x * x * x * x_**

"Aujourd'hui, l'équipe des Avengers, on combattu tous en tenue de pères Noël et..."

"Pietro, coupe-moi ça, je ne tien pas à entendre le mot "père Noël" encore une fois aujourd'hui."

Tony grimaça tout en essayant de retirer le bonnet de Noël coller à son armure, insultant au passage Loki et sa magie.

"Ce fils de... Je me vengerais!"

"Tu f'ras la queue, comme tout le monde"


	18. Chapter 18

Merci de me soutenir *^* luv yu

Dédicace a Kami chan ~

 ** _X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X_**

 **Day 18:**

troisième tentative pour trouver un cadeau de Noël. Tony écrira un jour un livre sur son histoire, il n'a jamais eu de chance dans les centres commerciaux, Noël ou non.

Cette fois il avait attrapé Natasha, et tous deux avaient décidé de faire quelques magasins dans un centre commercial non loin de la tour, avec cinéma intégré, car oui Tony et Natasha avait prévu d'aller voir l'agent 007 au cinéma.

"Et pourquoi donc tu voulais absolument mon aide? "

"D'un, c'ton meilleur ami, de deux, je rencontre toujours les personnes qu'il ne faut pas... J'attire les grands méchants quand je suis entrains de faire les courses tu sais."

A vrai dire, l'espionne ne croyait pas a son histoire, soupirant mais avançant tout de même jusqu'au centre. Une fois à intérieure, un regroupement d'individus près de la place centrale surprit les deux Vengers. Tony, bien curieux avança tout en plaisantant.

"Imagine c'est un grand méchant, tu me dois une glace au choc..."

Le milliardaire se figea d'un seul coup. Juste après il se mit à hurler avant de partir en courant, laissant l'espionne seule avec elle-même. Ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer, elle avança en direction d'un endroit où la vision du spectacle était possible.

"ce n'est pas vrai..."

 ** _x * x * x * x_**

"Attends... Attends! Si je reprends... Tony a hurlé... Avant de fuir comme une fillette!?"

"Pour la troisième fois, oui Pietro. Et arrêter de rire aussi fort, il va entendre!"

Pietro n'en pouvait plus, alors que Clint se retenait comme il pouvait, se mordant les lèvres. Steve arriva, ce dernier avait essayé de voir Tony, mais ce dernier refusait de sortir.

"Nous avons tous des peurs différentes... Et Tony... A toujours eu peur de Dark Vador depuis sa plus jeune enfance... "

"Monsieur Rogers a raison d'une certaine façon, Monsieur Stark n'a pas dirigé le fait que Dark Vador soit le père de Luke."


	19. Chapter 19

Merci de me soutenir *^* luv yu

L'histoire de la vie de Stark dans les magasins se fini :c

 ** _X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X_**

 **Day 19:**

Pourquoi... Pourquoi seigneur ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'a lui. Après mur réflexion, et un lavage de cerveau gout whisky, Tony avait décidé de retourner au centre commercial avec une nouvelle personne. Thor avait eu le rôle du super-meilleur pote et devait supporter les caprices du milliardaire.

-Ami Stark, vous êtes dans ce magasin depuis bientôt 1 heure, et les seuls cadeaux que vous avez acheté son pour vous et non pour notre ami Barton, je pense qu'il faut continuer la recherche.

-Si j'ai pris une armoire à glace avec moi, c'pour m'aider à tout transporter... Et aussi pour démolir les méchants qui m'embêtent.

Thor soupira repensant aux paroles de la belle Romanoff. Tony psychotait de plus en plus sur les méchants et Noël, il parlait même de complot le visant. Car oui, les méchants n'avaient rien d'autre a faire que pourrir l'achat du cadeau de Clint.

Alors que les deux compères quittés le magasin, un nouveau rassemblement se faisait au centre du bâtiment. Tony, tout en hurlant au complot quitta sa position pour s'aventurer vers le centre pour y découvrir un père Noël assez spécial.

-De... Deadpool? Tu joues les pères Noëls maintenant .!

-Hey mon pote, c'est Poolnoel aujourd'hui, tu veux venir sur mes genoux, j'exauce tous les voeux moi!

-Wade, personne ne veut venir sur tes g... Thor descend de là tout de suite!

-Père Noël, j'aimerais que mon frère soit plus gentil

-Impossibles, les chèvres sont trop bêtes pour être gentil

-Alors je veux un beau cadeau pour mon ami Clint.

 ** _x * x * x * x_**

-Comment ça Deadpool vous a donné la solution?

-Bah il nous a généreusement offert le cadeau parfait pour Clint quoi!

-Ton histoire me fait peur Tony...

La jolie rousse retourna à ses occupations tout en repensant à cette conversation et au fait, d'avoir un Deadpool sauvage qui avait atterri sur le canapé, en tenue de père Noël avec cette fois Wanda sur ses genoux et Pietro attendant son tour pour parler de leurs cadeaux.


	20. Chapter 20

Merci de me soutenir *^* luv yu

Merci a ma meilleure amie Kami-chan pour l'idée :')

 ** _X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X_**

 **Day 20:**

Natasha était sceptique. La voilà entrain de revêtir un costume grotesque un dimanche après-midi, au lieu de rester devant la cheminer.

Tout avait commencé lorsque ce drôle de personnages squatter le canapé, racontant que les pauvres enfants de l'orphelinat ne pouvaient avoir de spectacles de Noël, car les acteurs avaient tous disparu. La rouquine soupira, croissant les bras, jamais personne ne croirait cet idiot.

"T'inquiète Deadpool, on jouera les remplaçants!"

La russe manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive lorsqu'elle a entendu la voix de Stark s'élever dans la pièce.

La voilà donc, vêtu d'une petite robe verte, deux tresses, et un faux sourire. La pièce commença alors, elle entra, et se positionna face à une porte close ou se trouver de l'autre côté Wanda. Alors que ses phalanges se mirent à taper contre la porte, elle commença son texte.

"Anna... Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige"

 ** _x * x * x * x_**

Deadpool était tout simplement mort de rire face au spectacle. Steve dans sa robe bleu et sa cape rose courait après un Bucky vêtu de bleu, lançant divers flocons a travers la scène, pendant qu'un Tony-Bonhome de neige bouder sur le coin de la scène, un Thor aux cornes de renne souriait bêtement positionner près de Clint mangeant une carotte tout en remettant son chapeau. Pietro lui jouer le rôle d'Hans, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire dans les coulisses.

Elsa: Bucky, Anna: Steve, Olaf: Tony, Sven: Thor, Kristoff: Clint, Hans: Pietro, Petite anna: Natasha, Petite Elsa: Wanda


	21. Chapter 21

Merci BEAUCOUP de me suivre ! Vous êtes adorables avec vos reviews et tout ! ::keurkeur::

 ** _X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X_**

 **Day 21:**

Pietro était connu comme l'homme le plus rapide de la terre. Tout ce qu'il entreprenait il le faisait a une vitesse hors normes. Tout, enfin presque. Le Sokovien était une véritable couleuvre le matin. Même un escargot arriverait plus vite à la cuisine que lui. C'était chaque matin une dure épreuve de réveiller le jeune homme, puis de l'emmener dans la cuisine. Ce type ne savait pas se réveiller, et marcher presque en dormant. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il fit. Après un peu plus de deux heures après le lever de tous les Avengers, Speedy avança en direction de son futur café, frottant ses yeux de ses mains maladroites. Sa marche se stoppa lorsqu'il se heurta à quelque chose de ferme, et rêche. Doucement il ouvrit les yeux, glissant son regard vers le haut pour découvrir un énorme arbre face à lui. Cette découverte le déstabilisa, il tomba alors au sol, ses fesses put rencontrer le sol d'une façon peu agréable.

"Wouhaaa! "

Ses yeux étaient ronds, son souffle s'accélérait lorsque l'arbre se tourna vers lui, il put alors rencontrer deux yeux le fixant.

"Je s'appelle Groot"

"Wouho! Du calme Speedy, c'est un ami, Groot, je te présente le fameux fumier supersonique"

"C'quoi cette Cho..."

Le jeune homme crut rêver, un raton laveurs vêtu d'une drôle de combinaison venait d'atterrir sur l'épaule de l'arbre, alors qu'une charmante fille verte se positionna au côté de Tony.

S'en était trop pour le pauvre cœur de l'argenté, celui-ci se leva et se mit à courir à toute vitesse dans la chambre de sa soeur, pensant que cette dernière lui jouait un tour.

"Je s'appelle Groot"

"Oh, t'inquiète, au moins ça l'a réveillé."

 ** _x * x * x * x_**

"Tu veux pas aller dans ta chambre."

"Non!"

"Tu dramatises un peu trop, c'est juste un arbre, un raton laveur, un gros monsieur et une fille verte de l'espace, rien de grave."

"Si! Ils veulent ma peau!"

L'archer fixait le plus jeune qui s'était abrité au bout de son lit.

"... Clint...J'ai... Hier soir... J'ai couru un peu trop vite et j'ai... Heurté un arbre et il était mal en points... Je suis un meurtrier d'arbre!"

"... Pietro, dégage de ma chambre."

Puis Clint leva sa couverture, découvrant alors Star Lord cacher confortablement entre deux coussins.

"Laisse moi réfléchir, toi t'as insulter un arbre? "

"Pire, j'ai fini les cookies de Rocket et Drax."

"Mec... t'es mort."


	22. Chapter 22

Encore merci de vos reviews :luvyu:

Sinon j'suis malade, ui juste avant noël... Et comme j'suis sadique je ne voulais pas voir un seul Avengers non malade!

Enjoy !

 ** _X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X_**

 **Day 22:**

Le vingt-deuxième jour, ou l'avant-dernier jour avant la course-poursuite pour faire les derniers achats. De quoi bien faire stresser n'importe quelle personne qui préparer le jour J. Pourtant dans la tour, seuls Natasha et Tony étaient trouvables. L'un assit à côté de l'autre, une couverture chaude les recouvrant, et des milliards de mouchoirs autour d'eux.

Aucun fou, Avengers ou non n'oserait s'aventurer dans la même pièce qu'une Natasha est d'un Tony malade. La jolie rousse était sur les nerfs, insultant tout ce qui bouger et a chacun de ses éternuements, alors que Tony passait son temps à se plaindre, comme si c'était la fin du monde.

"JARVIIIIIIIS... Raconte-nous une histoire!" "Bien monsieur."

L'ancienne tueuse regarda le milliardaire, un sourcil levé, ce type était pire qu'un enfant par moments.

 _"C'est l'histoire de Babare..."_

"Non Jarvis, pas celle là!

"Tony, tu demande à Jarvis de te lire Babare?"

"... Non... J'veux une histoire de noël! "

 _"Il était une fois, un jeune garçon qui allait devenir le père Noël. Dans une époque bien lointaine, un jeune garçon du nom de Tony Stark admirait les étoiles à travers la fenêtre de l'orphelinat..."_

"T'n'es pas sérieux, toi père Noël!? Steve, Steve serait mieux!"

"Chut, j'entends pas Jarvis."

 _"...Aider de son petit couteau, il confectionna plusieurs jouets en bois qu'il offrit à ses amis les plus proches, ainsi qu'à leurs familles, voulant leur remercier de leurs hospitalités..."_

"Attend... Je n'ai pas entendu, pourquoi il offre des jouets?"

"Natasha, ma chère, je ne vais pas passer mon temps à te raconter. Il a fui l'orphelinat, et les habitants du village l'héberge chacun leurs tours."

 _"... Il fit alors la rencontre d'un vieux monsieur grincheux nommé Steve..."_

"Oh ça c'est la meilleure! "

"Non la meilleure, c'est que toi tu seras le renne"

"Et les lutins, c'est qui alors?"

 _"Thor, Clint, Vision et Coulson, puis-je reprendre Monsieur Stark?"_

"Fais-nous la liste de ce que tu as prévu Jarvis, pour ne pas entendre Natasha hurlait au scandale toute les 30 secondes"

 _"Très bien... Natasha sera le renne principal, accompagné par Monsieur Fury, Bruce, Maria et Wanda, Steve et Bucky seront les vieilles personnes hébergeant et aidant le petite Tony dans son projet, Thor, Clint, Vision et Coulson sont les lutins malins, et Pietro sera la future mère Noël."_

À ce moment-là, Tony recracha son chocolat chaud, s'étouffant avec ce dernier. Natasha n'avait jamais autant rit depuis longtemps, son rire était incontrôlable alors que le pauvre Stark remuait au sol, essayant de survivre à ce chocolat et à cette affreuse histoire.

 ** _x * x * x * x_**

Lorsque le soir fut venu, les Avengers du rentrer à la tour, bien que Wanda et Vision étaient porté disparu, surement a un rendez-vous loin du frère supersonique un peu trop collant. Tout avait donc pu voir Tony roulant au sol, manquant de mourir, et entendre la fin de l'histoire de Jarvis.

"Que... Quoi?! J'suis la mère Noël! Bonjour le boulot, j'dois me coltiner Stark maintenant. Génial..."


	23. Chapter 23

Désolé pour... Cette absence... Mais avec Noël, les maladies, la famille et les préparatifs du nouvel an c'était compliqué d'écrire...

Désolé : c

Enjoy !

 ** _X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X_**

 **Day 23:**

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour des courses, quelques brillant héros devaient donc ce dévoué pour entrer dans le magasin de monsieur tout le monde incognito pou acheter de quoi fêtait Noël.

Stark conduisait, c'était obligé de le voir dans la voiture, c'était le porte-monnaie du groupe. Natasha était la cuisinière attitrée avec Wanda comme esc... Comme assistante, elles étaient donc toutes deux présentes. Pietro avait voulu venir pour protéger sa soeur en cas d'attaque de foule. Puis un dernier individu était apparu. Steve, la tête pensante du groupe était là, au cas où une catastrophe arriverait...

À peine la voiture garée, que Pietro sortie, attrapant un cadis et fonça à l'intérieur. Wanda et Natasha c'était arrêter face à une boutique de vêtements dans la galerie marchande, et Tony s'était allongé au sol.

"J'en ai déjà marre je voulais pas venir je veux rentrer."

Steve le sauveur de tous avait rattrapé Pietro, forçant Tony à monter dans le cadi, et avait poussé les deux jeunes femmes à intérieures du magasin.

Première catastrophe évité.

La petite famille continua leur chemin direction les produit frais. Steve, peu friand de ce genre de chose, dû aux commentaires stupides de Tony, décida de s'éloigner, bien qu'il entendît au loin Tony le comparant à une glace. Steve était donc près du rayon Fruit/légume, lorsqu'il vit Natasha et Wanda marchaient en accéléré très loin des grands frigos. Le blond du donc courir vers le rayon qu'il détestait pour apercevoir un Tony bloquer dans un frigo, tapant du poing contre la vitre, et montrant en même temps un Pietro courant à toute vitesse à l'autre bout du magasin. Après avoir Sauver Tony, la famille continua tranquillement les courses... Ou presque...

 ** _x * x * x * x_**

"Donc... Wanda a transformé la tête d'un vieux en orange... Natasha a failli tuer une dame qui lui est passé devant dans la queue pour du fromage, Pietro a dérapé et a atterri dans les bouteilles d'alcool, et Tony a fini les courses dans un second cadi, avançant a l'aide d'un balai... Capitaine, dis-toi que j'ai vécu pire tu sais... Avec Thor, Tony, Pietro lors des courses de halloween... Beaucoup plus pire..."

Steve soupira tout en regardant l'archer du groupe, se demandant bien comment ce dernier avait survécu à tout ceci.


	24. Chapter 24

Joyeux Noël et Bonne année en retard!

(Pour le bonnet de Clint, l'idée vient d'une vidéo cosplay de Clint qui a un bonnet qui chante et danse ~ )

 _ **X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X * X**_

 ** _Day 24:_**

La douce odeur de dinde qui enivrait la pièce, les joies et rigolade de chacun des êtres entourant cette table. Tout était parfait, Fury avait fait une apparition furtive durant la soirée, accompagner par Coulson, bien ravie d'offrir un cadeau à Steve. Et encore plus heureux d'entendre gindre Tony de n'avoir rien eu. Même le foutu bonnet de Noël chantant et dansant de Clint ne pouvait rien contre cette magnifique soirée.

L'heure était à la joie, et le fait de recevoir une jolie carte de Noël de crâne rouge leurs annonçant que ses vacances ce prolonger rassurer grandement le directeur du Shield.

"Vous imaginez Crane rouge fêtant Noël en tenue du père Noël?"

"Non plutôt fêtant Noël sur une plage en short à fleurs..."

Pietro et Clint fière de leurs conneries, continuaient à sortir plusieurs idées, faisaient siffler les oreilles dudit méchant.

Lorsque le gâteau arriva, Tony ne pouvait plus attendre, en plus d'une part de glace chocolat blanc/ framboise, il distribua les cadeaux.

Clint fut le premier à ouvrir les siens, car oui, ce dernier était aussi chanceux que Steve, et posséder deux cadeaux. Le premier était celui de Pietro seul, ce fut une photo de sa seconde famille, les Avengers, avec sa première famille, ses enfants assit sur le canapé. Puis vint le second cadeau.

"C'est une blague?"

Il retira de la bouette un paquet de préservatif fluo, avec écrit "que la force soit avec toi".

Tous regardèrent Tony, ce dernier ce leva dans un sursaut, cherchant des yeux Deadpool. Ce dernier lui avait fait un sale coup. Clint découvrit alors le véritable cadeau, cacher derrière le plastique fluo.

"Wouha... 5 places pour le cirque... Merci..."

Pietro fut le prochain, bien trop presser, bien que Tony jalousât sa seconde place.

"Des clés! J'ai enfin une voiture? Mais... Attendez... Pourquoi deux clés?"

Lorsque le plus jeune rencontra le regard de Tony, il se tue, bien heureux d'avoir cette seconde clé, ouvrant le porte d'une certaine pièce où résider un vieux grincheux, qui d'ailleurs, n'était au courant de rien.

Natasha et Bruce, eux, eu un magnifique cadeau, un voyage en amoureux en direction de l'Inde, pendant 1 mois. Wanda avait le plus gros cadeau, elle y découvrit alors une magnifique robe rouge scintillante, Maria profita de ce que la jeune femme se change pour découvrir son cadeau. Une caisse de vin français.

"J'ai l'impression de passer pour une alcoolique, mais j'ai bien envie de goutter tout de suite!"

Non partageuse elle refusa de céder une seule goutte à un Coulson en manque d'affection et de boisson. Lui avait reçu une photo dédicacer de lui en compagnie de son idole qui d'ailleurs était assit juste en face. Ce dernier découvrit derrière le papier cadeau une panoplie de vieux disque qu'il aimait plus que tout avant sa congélation. Fury lui installa alors son cadeau à la place de son ancien bandeau oculaire. Bien que le nouveau soit semblable il était bien content d'avoir un cadeau de la pars de ses amis.

Thor et Vision c'était tout d'abord tromper de cadeau. Le pauvre Thor avait reçu une pile de livres tous jaune avec pour chacun, un titre semblable "... pour les nuls" alors que Vision possédait un porte marteau au nom de Thor, à accrocher en bas de la tour.

"Tony, tu n'ouvres pas ton cadeau?"

Le brun glissa alors une main adroite dans ses cheveux, pour lui, cette soirée était déjà un magnifique cadeau, bien que Coulson était trop proche de Steve à son gout. Il ouvrit alors ce paquet bien large, découvrant un cadre protégeant un dessin signé Steve, représentant tous les Avengers, souriant et riant dans le salon.

"Vous trouvez pas que ça sent le sapin?"

 ** _x * x * x * x_**

Merci! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, d'avoir partager vos avis, d'avoir exposer vos idées, de m'avoir suivit, je suis vraiment ravis d'avoir partager cette expérience de calendrier avec vous.  
Luv yu, et passer une excellente année!


End file.
